People are increasingly interested in providing security and security services to various locations, building, etc. Security in a home setting, for example, may be particularly significant for a home owner or resident who is away from home, who has small children, or who keeps valuable items at the home. For such an owner or resident to feel secure, security and privacy may be provided through various security mechanisms. Example mechanisms and methods include using door and window locks, the use of video security cameras, or intrusion detection security systems. Some or all of these components may be automated, and potentially included as part of an automation system associated with one or more other functions.
In general, an automation system may include multiple sensors that can be used to detect particular events, and to potentially control different devices. A door or window lock may include a sensor to detect an unauthorized entry. Other sensors may detect a water leak, and potentially shut-off a water supply in response to the detected water leak. Other sensors may detect smoke or carbon monoxide, control lighting or heating elements, or have other purposes or capabilities.
A control panel may provide centralized control of the automation system and its various components or systems. If a security-related or other event is detected by the automation system, information about the event can be relayed to the control panel. The control panel may take appropriate action, such as sounding an alarm, deactivating or activating another portion of the automation system, or displaying information on a display of the control panel. The control panel may also send a message or information to an emergency responder, a network monitoring system, or some other remote location. The control panel may also be used to cause a sensor or system component to take a specified action. For instance, a home or business owner may be able to arm or disarm a security system, change temperature settings, turn lights on or off, or perform other actions.
In some cases, a provider of home automation system services may make expanded services available to the user. An example service may include a web portal through which a user can interact with an automation system. Using the web portal, the user may be able to perform some of the functions that may be performed using the control panel. The user may thus be able to monitor or change settings of the automation system through a computing device, smart phone, or other device, whether the user is within the monitored location, or remote therefrom.